Simplify the following expression: ${-2a+8+1+5a}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2a + 5a} + {8 + 1}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {3a} + {8 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3a} + {9}$ The simplified expression is $3a+9$